


【翻译】Opus Amore

by Ultravioletandwave, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Sam, 假扮情侣查案
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultravioletandwave/pseuds/Ultravioletandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean在一家专为Alpha和Omega开的伴侣度假村暗中猎魔。Dean讨厌自己生来为Omega的事实，所以要公开扮演好一位Omega的角色还要停止服用抑制剂这回事让他烦躁不安。然而，他们假扮一对恩爱情侣的时间越长，Dean就越感到动摇。他开始思考，也许成为一个Omega并没有想象中那样坏，尤其当他的Alpha还是Sam的时候……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opus Amore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515428) by [Skylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylee/pseuds/Skylee). 



> translator：阿咩

“这太荒唐了，我不干。”Dean很不满意，骂骂咧咧地拽着脖子上的颈圈。  
  
他不敢相信Sam居然真的说服他了——在接下来的两周，扮演一个恭顺本分的Omega。这他妈还能更惨一点吗？  
  
“Dean，你答应过的。“浴室门外传来Sam的声音——Dean把自己锁在里面，不到最后一秒他才不会让Sam看见自己戴着这个可笑的颈圈——“而且无辜的人正受到伤害，他们会死的，这件事很重要。”  
  
Sam的声音带着一点哀求，愧疚从Dean脑海中一闪而过。  
  
已经死了四个人——两个Alpha，两个Omega，都在Opus Amore度假村被杀害。这个度假村专为Alpha/Omega情侣开设，设施昂贵，服务奢侈。然而对Dean来说与那些来这里度假享受的人不同，在这里卧底简直是种折磨…好吧，他都戴上颈圈了，还有什么情况能比这更坏吗。  
  
深呼吸着猛地推开了门，然后发现果然Sam就在门口，他不得不跳开来避免自己的脸被门扇到。  
  
“那么，”Dean试图让自己听起来尽量轻描淡写，”我看起来怎么样？“  
  
他想Sam大概会嘲笑他，笑他戴着颈圈像个乖乖的小婊子，但Sam只是露出了有些奇怪的神情，喉头传来“咕嘟“的吞咽声。  
  
“你看起来很棒。“他终于开口，反常地没有进行别的评论。”好了，该走了，我可不想迟到。”  
  
满腹牢骚时，登记处那个Beta女孩看起来也活泼得让人讨厌。通常情况下Dean应该会跟她聊天搭讪，可Sam的手正搭在自己后颈上——动作很温柔，却更让他厌烦。但他不能推开Sam，只能忍受皮肤相接处传来的恼人的瘙痒感。  
  
“欢迎来到Opus Amore度假村！”那个Beta女孩叽叽喳喳讲着话。“请问二位有预定房间吗？”  
  
当Sam忙着办各种入住手续时——很显然Dean什么也不用做，在这里他的Alpha可以掌控一切（以及在别的地方，每个地方！有个讨厌的声音在脑海里提醒他）——Dean带着不加掩饰的轻蔑环视着周遭将与他们一起在这里度假的人们。  
  
一位穿着华贵，全身缀满皮草与钻石的女性Alpha正和另一位胸肌发达的男性Alpha相谈甚欢，怀里紧紧搂着她的Omega，那是个长相俊美的男孩，看起来不超过19岁。而那位男性Alpha的Omega则是个更加年轻的男孩，被孤零零地留在庞大的接待柜台旁的毛绒沙发里，他看起来有些手足无措，时不时紧张地瞟一眼他的Alpha，神经质地抖着一条腿。大厅的另一头，一位女性Alpha正在爱抚她的伴侣，那是个有着一头精灵般红发的女孩，看起来跟Sam差不多大。她抬头望着自己的Alpha时眼里流露的爱慕与渴望让Dean作呕。  
  
那么，这就是你接下来两周需要打交道的人，噢，他妈真是棒极了。Dean对自己撇撇嘴。  
  
尽管他无比讨厌这里，讨厌这里所代表的Alpha/Omega观念，但毫无疑问，Dean必须承认这是他所待过最好的地方。到处都是华贵的灯饰，随意一盏的费用大概就够Impala一年的汽油钱了，更不用说这地方似乎对修建喷泉有种奇异的执念。  
  
好吧，就算感到格格不入，Dean相信自己也可以习惯这里。但他们不是来度假的，已经死了四个人，可他们依旧毫无头绪。在接待处Sam的试探被那个Beta女孩语气轻快的一句“请放心，没什么好担忧的，先生”不动声色地挡了回去（Dean知道自己现在有些蛮不讲理，但他真的，真的很讨厌她）。而Dean无意中听到几个员工窃窃私语（变成一个别人看来无足轻重的Omega的唯一好处大概就是方便偷听），说大概跟毒品有关。  
  
他们之前完全不知道房间的位置，单单是走到那里就花了半个小时，就在Dean想着还要多久才到时Sam说，“Okay，就是这间。”然后走进去扔下了行李袋。  
  
房间非常大。有客厅（客厅里甚至有燃着熊熊火焰的壁炉——当然，是假的，他们可是在加利福尼亚），浴室里安装了大得能躺八个人进去的按摩浴缸。一切装潢都是白色和金色的，并不那么显眼，但在Dean看来毫无必要地透露着低调的奢华。房间里的一切都闪着温和的光芒，像是每天被擦洗过三遍似的（并且这很有可能是真的——哦天，那他们查案时要怎么避开这些无处不在的工作人员们？），金子和水晶被铺在每一个角落。  
  
Dean侧身缓缓经过喷泉（这座喷泉中间甚至有条美人鱼，老天），走进卧室。尽管很高级，但卧室的一切呈现出来的感觉就只有淫秽色情。Dean只好安慰自己这里至少没有镜面天花板，但接下来要面临一个问题，他曾在这整个可笑的伪装计划开始前就短暂思考过，但很快又抛之脑后的问题。  
  
这里只有一张床。当然，是张很大的床，但如果说Dean有条无论如何也不愿意跨越的底线的话…  
  
“老弟，我绝对不会跟你睡一张床的，这整件事已经够诡异了。”内心深处，他知道争论这件事实在很蠢。  
  
Sam看起来似乎还沉浸在“Alpha掌控一切”的模式中，绕过Dean走到床前，即使房间里只有他们俩，并没有必要再做戏给人看。不知道为什么这样的Sam开始变得不那么让人厌烦，而是…奇异地安抚了他的情绪。当然，他绝对不会告诉对方这一点。  
  
“我们之前也不是没睡过一张床。”Sam愉悦地扑倒在床上。  
  
可自从进入青春期他们就再也没有一起睡，Dean决定还是不要提起这个。  
  
“Wow，这床舒服得不可思议，快躺下老兄。”Sam并没有在命令，但听在Dean耳朵里却像是。  
  
于是Dean走开了，坐在地板上开始擦拭自己的枪。Sam在床上翻了个身靠近，看着他，Dean非常小心地控制自己不去与弟弟对视。  
  
“听着，我知道这件事对你来说不容易。”Sam用上了平时询问那些受惊吓的证人时专用的声音，听起来包含同情，似乎感同身受。  
  
“瞎扯。”Dean仍然没有抬头，知道自己将会看见Sam露出那种像被踢了一脚的小狗般的神情。“以前我也做过这档子事。这没什么。”  
  
最后一句是在撒谎（尽管他总是咬着牙说服自己这没什么大不了，他能解决），但他以前确实也做过类似的事。有了抑制剂的帮助，他通常会装作是个Beta，但这一招并不总是管用，始终有人可以看穿他的本质。他并不习惯身份不同时所受到对待的差异，但作为Omega也是有优势的：当别人(或者别的怪物)认为你无害时，要达到目的就容易得多，不管这种行为本身有多么让人感到耻辱。  
  
Dean不知道哪种情况更难接受。是当他孤身一人，别的Alpha都蠢蠢欲动想对他出手时（“噢，怎么了，美人，不想跟我们一起玩玩吗？”）；还是当Sam就在身边，但他在别人眼中已无足轻重，只是个被他的Alpha护在羽翼下的可怜弱小的Omega。  
  
Sam仍然凝视着他，心中明了Dean暂时不会做出让步，于是他叹了口气，掏出在接待处拿到的宣传册。  
  
“今晚有正式晚餐，”他仔细浏览了一遍，“就在酒会和开胃菜之后。”顿了顿，他有些犹豫。“我们应该去，这是个…”  
  
“见鬼的，没门，Sam！”Dean低声咆哮。“除非必要否则我绝不跟那些混蛋同处一室，一秒也不行。”  
  
“我以为你说过这没什么大不了的。”Sam又开始用那种温柔同情的语气讲话了。Dean把枪扔到一旁，反正他也没法集中心思。  
  
“是没什么大不了！”他终于抬起头看着Sam（yep，他之前是对的，对方的狗狗眼模式全开）。“我只是不想——”他顿住咬了咬牙，“你知道吗？我答应，我们去。我们等会就去跟那帮脑满肠肥富贵逼人的蠢货一起吃晚餐，这计划简直棒极了不是吗，迫不及待。”  
  
Dean起身冲进了浴室。他现在在哭，但这没什么大不了的。眼泪而已，他又没有像个姑娘一样抽噎啜泣。毕竟停用了抑制剂，大概只是一时荷尔蒙水平失衡。他没事，他很好。  
  
在去吃晚餐的路上Dean并没有发牢骚，相反，他无比沉默。Sam始终担忧地看着他，大手安抚地停在他背后。  
  
到达时，Dean在接待处看到的那对女性情侣已经在会客厅里了。会客厅简直有两个普通的宴会厅那么大，如果Dean不是已经知道真正的宴会厅在相隔一片高尔夫球场的另一栋建筑里的话。  
  
他和Sam在沙发里坐下时那个Omega女孩对他笑了笑。他衷心希望这种友好没有使自己感觉更坏——但却仿佛在提醒他，只有和他一样无关紧要的Omega才会给予他相应的关注。他挤出一个干巴巴的笑容作为回应，感觉Sam搂住他的手紧了紧。  
  
“你不觉得这样有点太过了吗？”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，声音低到只有Sam能听见。  
  
“没要你坐我腿上就该谢天谢地了。”Sam的低声回应让Dean想扇他一巴掌。  
  
在这整件事上Sam一直表现的通情达理，无比体贴——虽然有些让他慌乱，但却也残忍地提醒着他，当他们在这个地方时Sam可以对他为所欲为，而为了不暴露身份，他根本无法反抗。想到这里Dean僵直了身子，暗暗咬牙。  
  
“抱歉，我不是故意要那么说的。”Sam伸手轻轻揉弄Dean的头发，这有些出乎意料，但感觉非常非常好，他不禁靠了过去，任Sam动作，舒服地眯起了眼。这大概持续了五秒，Dean突然反应过来自己做了什么。他猛地睁开眼挣脱，在心里咒骂自己。  
  
Dean不禁感到自己正遭受着天下最大的不公——为什么他得是这个样子？更重要的是，为什么他仅仅要因为本身无力改变的生理构造而被人看作是个可有可无、脆弱、需要被人照顾疼爱的存在，自己却无置喙之地？  
  
他也见多识广，他曾猎杀过的东西足够让这个房间里的大多数Alpha胆寒。但当他们看向他时（如果他们真的能注意到他的话），所看到的只是个顺从地依附在自己Alpha身边的甜美可爱的Omega。  
  
在接下来的寒暄闲谈中，Dean有些昏昏欲睡。无意识地蹭着Sam的颈弯，想着最好还是让Sam来跟他们进行交谈。毕竟是去过斯坦福的人，也算是上流社会的一员——或者至少很擅长扮演其中一员。但他突然意识到自己现在的想法那么刻薄，像个头脑简单的白痴。Sam向来比他更能融入新的环境。他又开始心里泛酸，想着这是否是生为Alpha的另一优势。  
  
Sam的声音打断了他的思绪。  
  
“…简直太可怕了，不是吗？我们差点就不敢来了。”  
  
Dean仍然心不在焉，有些恶意地想着，也许Sam该说“我”而不是“我们”，反正他的想法也无足轻重。  
  
其他人并没有觉得Sam小题大做，那几位Alpha反而附和着。看来尽管工作人员对真实情况三缄其口以防吓跑了顾客，那四位客人的离奇死亡也不那么容易让人忘怀。  
  
这鬼地方关门大吉才好呢，一了百了。Dean在心里报以最大的恶意。  
  
“不过，”Dean之前看到过的那个身材高大的男性Alpha开口（他的Omega看起来依旧焦虑紧张，像是哭过。Dean刚刚也哭过，哈，这算是找到伴了），“这里始终不失为一个好去处。你听说过他们是怎么死的吗？“  
  
他的语调满含讥讽，Sam不由身子前倾，松开Dean，任他舒服地窝在沙发里。  
  
”没听过，是怎么回事？”Sam没有掩饰声音里的殷切——这也许会是他们得到的第一条有用的线索。  
  
高大的Alpha显然对Sam表现出的关注很是满意，他凑过来。“他们都是死在床上的，你懂我的意思吧。”  
  
Dean差点哼出声来。这些人带着自己的Omega来到这里，大庭广众之下也不介意动手动脚，却遮遮掩掩，虚伪地不肯直言死者都是在做爱的时候心跳骤停。  
  
“我确信是死因是吸毒过量。”那个穿着华贵的女性Alpha说。她今晚穿了条翡翠色的低胸晚装，全身缀满大概价值三百万的钻石首饰，看起来沉甸甸的，让人惊讶她居然还能从桌上端起马丁尼凑到唇边。Dean有些轻浮地想着，在这个年龄她也算是风韵犹存，如果不那么珠光宝气大概会比现在好看一百倍。尽管其他的Alpha都被她的首饰晃花了眼。  
  
“四者都很年轻，风华正茂。不过有一点很古怪，我认识Peter Horton，他向来滴酒不沾，想不通他为什么会吸/毒。”她突然闭口不言，看起来有些郁闷自己的推断不成立。  
  
Peter Horton是死的第一个Alpha——是位法官，年纪轻轻却位高权重。他死后流言漫天，八卦小报上全是对案件耸人听闻、过分夸大的臆测。当然，验尸官一无所获——不论是在他还是在另一个Alpha的尸体上。而对那些死去的Omega，媒体几乎没有报道，只在每篇相关文章的结尾无关紧要地说上一两句。  
  
接下来的谈话转移到更轻松愉悦的话题上去了——游艇，派对，不加掩饰地攀比财富与谁家的孩子更有出息能去更好的大学。Sam借调整Dean的颈圈并亲了亲他的脖子的机会耳语。  
  
“还是没什么进展，god，我都不知道该怎么办。”Dean瞪了他一眼，Sam只好歉意地做了个鬼脸。“我可以告诉他们我有些累了——我们就能早点回去上床休息？”  
  
这是个补偿性的提议，但Dean可不会就这么放过他。  
  
“去你的吧，龙虾还没上呢，我不回去。”  
  
晚餐时光简直糟透了，让人无法忍受，可惜拨回房间角落的座钟指针也无法让时光倒流。没人想再提起有关遇害者的话题，到最后Sam几乎和Dean一样烦躁不安。  
  
终于结束用餐时（仅仅在七道主菜后——不包括开胃酒以及餐后的巧克力甜点，Dean很喜欢吃可是居然每人限量供应——可他们如坐针毡，度日如年），他们迫不及待冲回了房间。  
  
倒在那张大床上时Dean并没有多想。Sam是对的，这张床软得不可思议，非常舒适。陷在床里，半梦半醒间，几乎没注意到Sam走过来倒在自己旁边。  
  
“刚刚那实在…”他太困了，说不出完整的句子。  
  
“糟透了。”Sam接口。当他开始模仿那个珠光宝气的女性Alpha讲话时，两人都爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑（那个女人的名字叫Eugenia Fortescue，Dean认为这名字很搞笑）。  
  
终于Dean困倦不已，合上眼帘沉沉睡去，衣衫未褪，脸上带着来到这里后第一个真心的笑容，进入梦乡。

 

 


	2. Day Two（Part 1）

Dean醒来时，房间里一片漆黑，恍惚了片刻才反应过来这归功于窗帘良好的遮光性能。他已经习惯了廉价的汽车旅馆里薄如蝉翼的窗帘，睁眼时面对黑暗是种陌生的感受。

满足地叹气，Dean窝进身后那个温暖的怀抱中…Oh，Uh Oh。

Sam的身子紧贴着他，一只胳膊环住Dean将他扣在自己胸前。他的屁股正好压在Sam的裤裆上…很明显，怀里紧紧抱着一个Omega，Sam并不是一无所觉，至少身体诚实地做出了反应。他扭了扭身子，尝试着挣脱，却在适得其反引来对方睡梦中的呻吟时，僵住了身子。

“Sammy！”他嘘声道，没有放弃先前的行动。但是老天啊，Sam太强壮了，肌肉太过紧实，浑身坚硬…（好了，就此打住）

“怎…?”通常Sam都会早起，至少比Dean更早。但房间内实在温暖宜人，身下更是他们有史以来睡过的最舒适柔软的床，没有之一。

“老弟，我得去尿尿！能不能放开我！”

Sam懒懒地抬开手臂，睡眼蒙眬地看着Dean冲进了浴室。

他靠在门板上，深深吸了几口气。这太奇怪了，内心有种莫名的悸动，让他想要钻回床上，钻回Sam的怀里，吻他，触碰他，把腿环上Alpha壮实的腰然后…(好了必须就此打住！) 天啊，他之前还没有意识到，停用抑制剂会让自己变得这么…不可思议的饥渴，性致盎然。尤其不该对自己的兄弟产生这样的感觉。

“也许还不仅如此。”脑子里有个甜蜜狡诈的声音说着，像条在诱哄什么的蛇。Dean选择忽略它。即使没有刚刚那一阵突如其来的乱伦的冲动，目前假扮情侣的情形也已经足够诡异了，不必再添乱。

当Sam摆脱睡眼惺忪的状态，敲着门等待使用卫生间时，Dean已经基本冷静了下来。Sam之前要么是太过困倦，没有意识到自己在睡梦中拿老二顶着哥哥的屁股；要么他就是试图略过这事不提，因为当他洗完澡，腰上围着毛巾走出来时看起来似乎很愉悦。

Dean正在克制自己，竭力试图不去注意水珠从Sam发梢滴下，滑过他肌肉发达的蜜色胸膛。他一直都知道，Sam英俊高大帅气。这一点显而易见。作为长兄，他对此一直感到骄傲，也明白任何一位Omega能与像Sam一样的Alpha在一起简直是三生有幸。但是，他之前从未深入思考过这一点，没有深刻感受过。

当然现在也没有在想！他看着Sam穿上挺括的白衬衫，强行移开视线并在心里告诫自己。

穿着这些材质柔软奢侈、剪裁精良的衣物，是种全新的、对两人来说都些奇怪的体验。被整洁的衬衣，开衫包装的Sam很好地扮演着靠信托基金花天酒地不学无术的纨绔子弟的角色，但Dean知道他很不适应，舒适简单的连帽衫和牛仔裤才是他的最爱。Dean就幸运些，至少可以穿T恤，即使每件售价八十美元，还非常紧身。

“今天我们得检查一下受害者们的房间。看看有没有EMF的迹象。”Sam说着，扣上了最后一粒纽扣。（悄悄抬头一瞥发现正好露出锁骨，只是瞥了一眼，Dean没有过多注意，也没有对此想入非非，没有，完全没有）

“好。”Dean不假思索地回答，突然反应过来Sam刚刚是在发号施令。这平时都是他的活！他才是年长的那个！Goddamnit！“或者我们可以跟别的客人谈谈，比如那个叫Eugenie的女人还有其他…”

“她叫Eugenia，“ Sam纠正道，“况且我不认为他们那里会有什么线索。就算他们了解情况，估计也不会对我们开口。受害者的房间才是我们该入手的地方。”

Dean被噎了回来，狠狠地咬住了舌头。

果不其然，EMF探测器在两间套房的卧室里嗡嗡作响，表现出高度反应。但令人忧虑的是，它同样也在他们自己的房间以及测试的其他每一个房间里嗡声大作。

“Shit，”警鸣声第五次响起后Dean终于忍无可忍。“这地方到底有多少人在床上精尽人亡？”

Sam笑了起来。

我们得准备些别的预防措施。Dean想着，准备开口——

“我们得准备些别的预防措施。”Sam说，“得未雨绸缪，也许还得关照下别的客人们，防止意外。”

Dean瞪着他。“你抢了我的台词！”

他不知道自己缘何如此愤怒，但Sam面对怒发冲冠的他仍旧一脸平静的样子只让怒火燃烧更旺。

“英雄所见略同。”Sam只是露出了灿烂的笑容，一口洁白的牙齿，脸颊上嵌着两湾梨涡。

胃猛地一沉，Dean又咬住了舌头。等这案子完了他舌头要还没被咬断就有鬼了。还没来得及想出犀利的言辞以挽救自尊，顺便提醒Sam谁才是大哥（大哥才该是掌控一切的人，就是这个道理，就该这么办），转角处传来一阵脚步声。

Dean手忙脚乱，绞尽脑汁准备着解释他们为什么拿着部滴滴乱响的诡异装置，鬼鬼祟祟蹲在空房间外，Sam突然箍住了他的肩。

并且，wow，他开始亲吻Dean。

Sam的吻技——即使Dean并不感到惊讶，显然有些天赋是一脉相承的，并且现在思考这个真的非常非常怪异，也不得不承认——非常高超。力度正好，动作温柔，抱着Dean，吻他，就像他是件易碎的宝物并且内心对他无比渴求——

“好了，他们走了。”脚步声消失后Dean推开了Sam。“他们甚至都不是往我们这个方向来的，你刚刚在搞什么？”

Sam看上去有些迷糊，嘴唇因亲吻而湿润肿胀，发丝凌乱（Dean一定是在接吻时伸手揉来着，他吃错什么药了居然会这么做？）。

“抱歉，”Sam说，“我只是…随机应变，这是最简便的方式。”

Dean翻了个白眼。Sam现在简直入戏太深。

“好吧，现在亲热戏也演完了我们能走了吗？请问？”

Sam抓住了他的胳膊。“Dean，我只是——”他的眼神很诚恳，恍惚间似有某些情绪一闪而过…比如欲望，比如渴求。“算了，没什么。我们回房间吧。”

Dean冷哼，将弟弟从地上拽起身。

回去的路上，他们之间气氛莫名的紧张，Dean感到浑身不自在。

“所以，”他率先打破沉默，“我们现在遭遇的是鬼魂？某种离奇的性爱鬼魂？”Sam笑了笑，尽管看上去有些勉强，至少他笑了。Dean表示理解，跟自己的亲兄弟亲热了的事实大概是需要时间消化消化。

“应该是，我们之前好像还没对付过这样的。” 声音里的兴味将在两人间徘徊不去的紧张感一驱而散。接下来的谈天很自然，回到房间时，Dean也许没有在笑，但他也不再有意识地提醒自己舒展眉头了。

晚上整理衣物时Dean感到莫名的欣然。随即告诫自己，如果这整个Alpha/Omega的把戏要正确进行的话，Sam一定会将方方面面都做到位，但Dean认为还是有必要划清一些界限，尤其是在今天许多事都明显越界之后。

仅仅一天，他才假扮弟弟的Omega一天，就在醒来时感受了Sam的晨勃，之后两人还在走廊里热吻一番。天知道接下来两周还能发生什么。尽管他并没有被这些吓到，事实上，他感到满足，胸腔里小鹿乱撞，那样的情绪更类似于兴奋。他迅速压抑住情绪，这时机不对，不该考虑这些，现在不该为了和弟弟接吻而心痒难耐。

***

“这件很好看。”看着Dean拿起一件绿色的礼服衬衣，Sam愣愣地说。

“噢，很衬我的眼睛是吗？”Dean笑着刺了一句。

“是的，很衬你。”Sam认真地回答，音调缱绻。就像自从来到这里后的每一次相对一样，Dean又乱了阵脚。他很想直截了当质问Sam到底在玩什么把戏——是在取笑他？还是真的想要Dean成为他的Omega或是什么？

不，那太荒唐了。任何一个长了脑子的Alpha都不会想要一个像Dean一样的Omega。他那么的固执无礼粗野，他不够好。

过去他为这样的想法而骄傲——让那些就因为他是个Omega就觉得他该乖乖撅起屁股的人都去死吧，他这一生，都在对这个不平等的社会竖起中指表示唾弃。但现在他迷茫了，不知为何，这样的想法让他沮丧失落。他在这里格格不入，他在任何地方都是个异类。

“怎么了？”去餐厅的路上Sam问道。

在差不多半小时的心理斗争后，Dean还是穿上了那件绿衬衣。他为自己的软弱可悲感到气愤，对服饰千挑万选的他像是...像是个愚蠢的只知取悦他人的婊子。

“什么事也没有。”他仿佛是个点燃的的炮仗。“Jesus，Sammy，你就不能让我安安静静自己待着哪怕一秒钟吗！”

Sam抓住他的手臂，迫使他转过身子与自己面对面。

“听着，Dean，我知道你很讨厌这样，我也很抱歉让你陷入这样的处境。但我希望...”他顿住舔了舔嘴唇，垂下视线挠挠脖子，脸颊微红。“我知道我的表现可能把事情变得更糟了，但是...对我来说，拥有你是种很奇异的感觉...呃...Omega这回事的确有些让我不知所措，我是说，你...”他又顿住了，Dean冷哼着甩开了他的手。

“怎么？这让你不舒服了吗？终于了解到我的生活究竟是怎样的境地了吗？现在知道人们都怎么看待我了吗？你之前就真的一无所知吗？！”他没有看Sam，也不想让他看见自己的表情。

“什么？不！Dean，我不是那个意——你不是——你是不一样的——”

“是啊，是啊，我是不一样的，我是个糟透了的Omega。别担心，这对我也不是什么新闻了，就跟我不知道似的。你知道吗？等这一切结束，你就走吧，去找个更好的人。这就是你想要的，不是吗？当然是了，你一直都想要这个，你一直想要离开，你不喜欢这样的生活。你想要个能倾听能理解你的人，对你百依百顺，你打个响指就能立刻跪在你面前，不是吗？！”愤怒胀满了脑子，火焰有如实质一般游走至全身，胸腔下灼热滚烫。

“你知道吗，Sam，我一直以为你是不一样的。我以为你在意的是人们的品质而不是他们的身份。但是，哈，Alpha始终是Alpha。”

他转身大步走开，即便知道Sam能（并且会）在两秒钟内就追上他。“你跟别人也没什么不同。不过无所谓了，我早该明白的。”

他不确定自己为什么要这样对Sam发泄——Sam什么也没做错，至少没有真的造成伤害。但怒火冲昏了他的头脑，使他盲目，视线所及只剩一片血色。

头脑略微清明下来后他转身看着Sam。对方看起来很生气，非常、非常生气。

“那就是你的真实想法吗，Dean？”他的声音低沉，蕴含着某种危险。Dean耸了耸肩表示肯定。

Sam笑了起来，大手揉搓着脸。“God，我们根本就不该来这儿。我不敢相信只是停用抑制剂几天就能让你变成这样一个bitch。”

他转身离开，留下Dean独自站在走廊里，感到被背叛的他震惊地张大了嘴，眼泪无知觉开始悄然滴落。

突然被悲伤席卷，他无法自拔，没有注意到有个脚步声停在了身后。

一只手钳住他的手臂（很粗暴，估计会留下淤青，完全不同于Sammy的温柔），低语如同阴冷的蛇攀上耳畔。

“像你这样的美人一个人在这做什么呢？”

 

—TBC—

 

温馨提示：接下来一两章内有肉XD


	3. Day Two（Part 2）.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一次性更新四章！！！！希望大家吃得愉快XD

一瞬间，Dean恐慌地僵在原地。

“怎么了？不打算跟我打个招呼吗？“ Shit，是昨天那个肌肉发达的Alpha，那时他身边还带着个看起来过度紧张并且即使用最隐晦的方式提起性事都会异常窘迫的Omega。

“抱——抱歉，我得——”为自己的声音现在听上去多么尖利而尴尬，他刻意放低了音调，不再使用平时那种粗砺的嗓音就像被狠狠撕下了他长久以来苦苦维持的另一层伪装。试图将自己的胳膊从Alpha手中抽回来——他是叫Tom？还是Thomas？——但对方的力气出奇得大。他竟然在这时有点走神，想着如果离开了抑制剂代表会让他变得虚弱的话，眼前的情形是否就是最严厉的警告。

“嘘，甜心，安分点，怎么了，你的Alpha留你一个人在这？这可不怎么明智，对吗？像你这么甜美可爱的小东西，”他伸出空余的那只手缓缓抚上Dean的肌肤，表现拙劣的爱慕赞赏下藏不住更深的欲望。“任何人都可能经过然后...带走你，为所欲为。”

Shit shit shit。Dean现在有两个选择——第一，他一脚踢爆这蠢货的蛋，暴露自己和Sam的身份，然后尽快离开这鬼地方，放任这些旅客自生自灭（这个选择并不是没有诱惑力的）；或者，他就只是站在这儿，尽量拖延时间，绝望地等待Sam或是别人（任何人，god，任何人都可以，拜托了）正巧经过，善心大发地救下他离开这儿。

这个 Alpha（Dean确信他的名字是Thomas，但他现在决定管对方叫超级无敌大傻逼）靠过来，舔了舔Dean的颈侧，留下一道湿痕。“你尝起来也是如此美味。”

Dean一脸厌恶。这个男人的一切都让他反胃，脖颈处未干的唾液黏腻，让人不适，他的气味也糟透了。但Dean无法挪动半寸，他吓坏了。（不，这太荒唐了，没人能吓倒Dean Winchester。还有人等待他去拯救，还有怪物亟待他去猎杀，他只是不想暴露身份而已。）

Sammy，拜托。他绝望地闭上眼。回来吧，我很抱歉。

“你他妈离他远一点！”

Dean几乎以为自己产生幻听了，因为Sam不可能听见他心中所想，因为Sam听起来太可怕了。他怒不可遏，像是下一秒就会把这个超级无敌大傻逼的蛋蛋扯下来再塞进他嘴里噎死他（Dean对这个场面一定喜闻乐见，可他现在只注意到Sam的声音，他从没听过弟弟这样说话）。

但事实证明这并不是幻听，因为加诸在手臂上的压力骤然消失——Sam就在眼前，温柔地将Dean揽进怀里，动作表现出十成十的珍视爱重。

将脸埋进Sam的肩膀，深深吸气。Sam的气味太好闻了，像是将自己生命中所有美好事物糅杂在一起，那么令人安心。

这对Sam太不公平了，他是自己的弟弟，他那么完美；而自己怀着肮脏禁忌的念头，紧抱不可说的欲望，肖想着对方。这念头太深太沉，渴望过于强烈，有若实质一般，灼得人皮肤发痛。

那个Alpha语气里满满的不以为然，还说着“大家都是朋友”等等的废话，向Sam提议也许他们可以交换伴侣玩玩。Sam只是冷静地让他滚蛋，于是他立刻改换态度——毫不犹豫，没有停顿——解释说这都是个误会。

“该死的现在立刻滚出我的视线，你该庆幸现在还没被我扔出去！”Sam威胁道，口气镇定而冷酷，却让Dean感到温暖又安全。

但转头他就变得无比温柔，发出安抚的声响，低语道“没事了，没事了”。Dean突然有些怯于面对他，但还是抬起了头。

“我不知道该怎么办，”他不敢相信自己听起来这么脆弱无助，“我不想暴露我们的身份。“

Sam再次揽住他。“没事了，Dean，他已经走了。“

“我很抱歉，Sammy。”Dean嘟囔着，不知道自己到底为何道歉——早前的情绪爆发，刚刚招来的麻烦，或是表现出真实的自己——都无所谓了，因为Sam摇了摇头。

“没必要道歉，没有任何事值得你道歉，你这么完美。”最后一句语气轻柔，一定是Dean自己想象出来的，因为这完全不符合事实。

他就这么脑子一团浆糊地被Sam紧紧搂着带回了房间。路途中遇见了那对去餐厅吃晚餐的女性伴侣。

“噢天呐，Dean，你还好吗？”那个Omega女孩问道（他记得她叫做Felicity，他点点头，泪珠却划过鼻尖，流过下颌——god，多可悲啊，他又在哭了），知道自己看起来一定很糟，因为对方语气里满是担忧。

“他没事。”Sam开口，安抚地揉揉Dean。这感觉与刚刚Thomas给予他的如此不同。“只是有点吓到了，没事，我想我们不会去吃晚餐了，抱歉。”

但他听起来并不感到抱歉，而是有些发愁，不过Dean认为他完全有权利这么做。自己这一生都在照顾Sam，现在两人角色戏剧性的调换了，Sam不适应是正常的——毕竟他突然意识到多年来一直关照自己的哥哥原来也不过只是个可怜的、无措哭泣的Omega。

Dean并没有真的在听那对情侣回答说“是的，当然没关系，我们理解，带他回房间吧，他需要一杯热茶和一个拥抱”之类的话。他仍然靠在Sam怀里——这感觉太棒了，但他知道Sam不会想这么一直抱着他的，所以他要趁还能利用卧底做借口，尽可能多享受这个温暖的怀抱，能待多久就待多久。

他有些心不在焉，怀疑是否不同于这个保守而残缺的家庭灌输给自己的概念，而是像外界每一个普通的Omega一样，被Sam这样呵护照顾才是他渴望已久的。可那又怎样呢，也许Sam是与那些粗暴自大的Alpha不同，他温柔又和善，但那也不代表他就想要Dean。

他从没想过自己会落到如此悲惨的境地。糟糕的理由不仅在于他自欺欺人，更在于他渴望Sam。

Sam和他一起坐在客厅的沙发一角。

“要来点威士忌吗？还是说你更想来杯茶？”他语调轻快，隐隐藏着恳求。Dean不明白Sam到底是想让自己振作起来，还是说他因为自己今晚的软弱表现也感到无所适从。

“威士忌，damnit。”他向后靠在沙发上（沙发就跟卧室里那张大床一样舒适，Dean不禁开始幻想在这上面做爱会是怎样一种感受，也许他会骑在Sam身上让他缓慢而坚定地贯穿自己，直到两人都精疲力竭气喘吁吁；或者他跪在沙发前，脸埋在柔软的坐垫里，哀求Sam——好了，该就此打住了，他是你弟弟而且他不想要你）。

“我本可以打得他屁滚尿流。”他得说点什么来分心，Sam听到这话笑了起来。

“毫无疑问，你当然可以。Jesus，他真是个混蛋，我不敢相信真的有人会觉得自己有权对另一个同等的人做这样的事，就像他们根本无足轻重没人在乎一样。”Sam的震惊货真价实。这对Alpha来说是不常见的，Dean知道，尤其Sam还是如此的思想开明进步，将任何Omega都当做平等的人类对待，而不是宠物或财产。

“可我确实无足轻重。我只是个Omega，一个愚蠢、可悲、没用的Omega，甚至作为一个Omega我都不合格。”

Sam把威士忌递给他（没用玻璃杯，显然是怕Dean一个手抖就摔了它），Dean用手指描摹着杯边，水晶材质，雕刻得贴合手形，就像房间里的其它物件一样价格高昂得吓人。他想，如果Sam再晚来一些，Thomas大概就会向Sam报价了，询问与Dean共度一晚价值几何。

他咽下一大口威士忌，悄悄用余光瞥对方一眼，Sam正若有所思地咬着嘴唇，他看起来很苦恼，这完全没道理，因为Dean说的都是事实。

“你并不是那么没用，Dean。你非常棒，无与伦比。我从没真正——”他叹口气，移开了视线。“我从没真正意识到你所需要面对的情况是什么样子。你总是得应付这样的破事，却从未抱怨过。你比我坚强，你比任何人都要坚强。并且我…”

他顿住了，仿佛突然受挫，仿佛没有意识到这些陈词滥调抚慰了Dean，仿佛没有意识到自己有多么真诚。

“我爱你。”这话冒然出口，但太奇怪了，Dean明白他在说什么，明白他不是指作为兄弟的情感表达，而是更多。

“我知道这是不对的。”Sam下定决心破罐破摔，语速更快了。“你总是在照顾我，保护我，我不该对你有这样的想法。并且，god，我知道选择这个时机开口简直不能更坏了，还有我很抱歉之前吻了你，你能行行好让我现在住嘴吗？“

Dean不敢相信自己听到了什么。他仍然不确定自己对Sam的感情在“请别离开我”，“抱着我”和“保护我”之外到达了什么程度，但如果这不是某种春梦里才会出现的情节的话，就意味着Sam也想要他…这一切都大错特错。

“我，”口干舌燥，他又咽下一口威士忌。“我不明白。“

Sam在他身旁坐下，接过酒杯，没有喝，只是转动杯身，愣愣地盯着水晶折射出的灯光。

“我爱你。”他又说了一遍，仿佛刚刚那次不够大声，不够坚定，不足以充分体现情感。“并且对不起。”然后起身，就像对待别的任何事物一样，尽可能温柔地将酒杯放在咖啡桌上，走进了卧室，留下Dean坐在原地，手足无措。

他刚刚说了什么，他该如何回应？脑子一片混乱，四肢却仿佛安装了自动导航，Dean起身跟上Sam。嘴里吐出的语言听起来完全不像他的声音。

“我也爱你，你知道的。我想我一直都爱着你，很久了。”他坐在床边，挨着Sam。尽管这么多年来他们无数次坐在床边促膝长谈，擦拭武器，查找资料甚至是看些蹩脚的电视节目，但这次感觉太奇怪太令人紧张了。他直直看向Sam，体内突然涌上莫名的勇气（Dean向来是很勇敢的，但面对这种事时他总会胆怯），遇上Sam湿漉漉的眼睛。考虑到才来到这里短短不到两天而Dean已经哭了好几回，这让他感到心理平衡。

“那么，”Dean惊讶于自己的声音这样镇定，“我们该怎么办呢？”


	4. Day Two（Part 3）.

房间里的气氛像是暴风雨将要来临一般，热度一点点蹿升，空气似乎都劈啪作响。他们都不打算动，Dean好奇Sam是否也有同样感受，仿佛任何细微的动静都会将这个幻境打破。所以他做出了自己能想到的唯一一件事（就算这是个梦也没关系，反正情况也不会更糟了），他凑过去吻住了Sam。

这个吻是生涩的，不同于早前那个的慌张尴尬（他仍然不敢相信它们都发生在同一天，通常这种性质间的过渡都会需要几个月，甚至几年）。Sam一开始愣住了，但他很快靠过来，捧起Dean的脸予以回应，舔吻对方的嘴唇。他很温柔——太过温柔了，于是Dean开始更凶猛地亲吻他。

突然间他就被Sam推倒在床上，被压在他身下，手腕被钉在头顶。这是很典型的Alpha的行为，如果是别人大概Dean会揍得他满地找牙，但面对Sam，他只是扭动着，抬腿环上对方的腰，加大身体间的摩擦。

当Sam要褪去他的衬衣时两人产生了分歧——Dean误解了他起身退开的意思，慌忙想要把他重新拽回身前——Sam狠狠在他锁骨上咬了一口要他安分些，Dean痛呼出声。

很疼，但他隐隐喜欢这样的感觉。

Sam脱掉自己的衬衣，两人肌肤相贴。他们也曾赤膊扭打过，直到Dean性别分化为Omega（也许爸爸察觉到了一些他们自己尚未了解的事实，所以从此坚持他们练习对打时都要穿好上衣）。但这次不同。不存在任何对打时的激烈粗暴，有的只是急切。肌肤每一次接触，每一次爱抚，都像有细碎的火花蹿上脊柱，Dean浑身瘫软。

艰难地抬手伸进两人身体间，试图拽开Sam的裤链。但被对方像发情般磨蹭身体，如同抽走了全身力气。终于够到了拉链，Dean一边拽开一边发出得意的庆贺声。

此时套房前门隐约传来恼人的噪音，这当口Dean决定忽视掉。但砰砰声变得更加吵闹，更加杂乱，他艰难地分开与Sam黏在一块的身子，嘟囔着，“我想门外有人。”

“别管他。”Sam吮住他的下颌，向着颈部一路落下亲吻。但敲门声似有要破门而入的趋势。

“我真的…um…我想我们得去看看。”Sam挫败地叹气，却依言松开了Dean。他急匆匆赶去应门，回头看着没精打采躺在床上甚至连裤链都懒得拉好的Sam，报以歉意的笑容。Sam挑高了眉头，这幅表情本应当很滑稽可笑（也确实如此），Dean却感觉胃里像有蝴蝶扑腾翅膀。

门外是发丝凌乱、哭泣的Felicity。

“我非常，非常抱歉——我知道今天对你很难熬，但有很可怕的事发生了。”她衣衫不整，瑟瑟发抖，她的Alpha正在一旁用镇静的语调要一个有些歇斯底里情绪激动的女佣安静下来。

“Jesus，”Dean深吸了口气。“出什么事了？”

“是Thomas，他死了。“

Thomas的Omega，Jackson，正蜷坐在门厅里接受警察问讯。准备获取情报的Sam和Dean踌躇了——此时和警察打交道并不是什么好主意。

好在不久后警察还是离开了，临走时失望的表情说明他们对案件全无头绪。

Dean在Jackson身边坐下，对他表示同情。这通常是Sam的活儿，但考虑到正神经紧张，不时抽搐还瞳孔放大的Jackson的状态，显然短时间内他都不会想跟一个Alpha有任何形式上的交流。

“你还好吗？”他模仿着Sam平时的举止，试图使自己听起来尽可能的和善好亲近。

Jackson舔舔嘴唇，摇头。

“事实上，并不怎么好。他在，他…他死的时候，我们正在…”他没有说下去，转而对Dean挤出一个笑容，笑意却未到达眼底。“他是个真正的混蛋，你知道吗？他为了之前与你有关的那档子事气恼不已。”

Dean还以为Thomas不会把那件事告诉任何人，毕竟他丢人地被Sam吓跑了。

“对不起。”他并不感到抱歉，说实话他甚至有些幸灾乐祸那家伙死了。

Jackson摇摇头。

“那不是你的错，他只是习惯了，一直以来他想要的东西就没有得不到的。你知道吗，当初我还很天真，以为他真的喜欢我。以前我…我家里很穷，然后他突然出现，买给我礼物和各种各样贵重的物品，我几乎得意忘形。但没过多久他就原形毕露，我早该知道的，这只是我的美好幻想，怎么可能成真。”

他眼里蒙上一层雾气，开始顾左右而言他，似乎想要带Dean把他这一生都回顾一遍。这大概是逃避现实的某种防御机制。

“所以刚刚到底发生了什么？”在他沉浸在回忆中之前Dean决定扯回正题。“我是说，他死的时候，有什么奇怪的事发生吗？”

他知道自己表现得有些太急切了，但Jackson似乎还很受冲击，并没有注意到这一点。

“有的，”Jackson点点头。“警察好像并不觉得这很重要，但是…那时我们在床上，突然周围变得很冷，冷得能看见我自己呼出的白气。我觉得有点奇怪，想让他停下来…然后他打了我。”他心不在焉地摸了摸发青的颧骨。“然后——我知道这听起来很荒唐诡异，不过我发誓我没磕药，我很清醒——我看见了一个女孩，但她下一秒就消失了。这可能是我的幻觉吧，可我发誓我听见她说了句什么，即使她消失后那句话还在我耳边回荡。”

“她说了什么？”拜托，来点有用的线索吧。Dean祈祷着。虽然鬼魂向来并不以健谈著名。

“‘你得不到我。’就这一句，反反复复，声音越来越真切。”Jackson打了个寒战。“然后Thomas突然开始抽搐，他窒息了。那个女仆就是这时候进来的，当时他还活着，他还…还在我体内…房间里的温度又恢复正常了。他还活着，只是无法呼吸，直到急救人员到了才咽下最后一口气。”

“我们得查查这儿以前是不是有过什么离奇死亡事件——我是说在鬼魂开始滋扰客人之前。如果有什么被掩盖了，也没关系，这地方才开张两年，挖掘事实不会太难。这儿之前是什么地方来着？”

Sam似乎并没有在听他说话，Dean打了个响指。“Sam？呼叫Sam，灵魂出窍了吗？”

“哦，没有，我只是在想事情。”Sam露出了那副让人恼怒的高深神情，但此时Dean只想吻他。可惜鬼魂这档子事是铁了心要毁了他的性生活。无视他的靠近，Sam开口。“它为什么没有杀了Jackson呢？之前的两起案子里，两对情侣都死了。为什么放任他活着呢？”

Dean认真考虑了一会儿。“也许是还没来及对他下手，女佣就进了房间。Jackson说那时Thomas还活着，但也奄奄一息了，房间里还回荡着鬼魂的诅咒。也许在不明不白遭受四位客人的死亡后，旅馆对一些比较蹊跷的声响就分外警觉了呢。”

“有可能。”Sam看起来仍有些将信将疑。“我只是…毫无疑问他的确是个混蛋，但也罪不至死。我讨厌这种眼睁睁看着人们死去而无力拯救的感觉，你明白的。”

于是Dean真的在吻他了——不含欲念，没有舌尖交缠，只是嘴唇温柔擦过彼此。这很有效，他的表情柔和下来了，露出一个小小的、疲累的微笑。这不是Dean期待的耀眼灿烂的笑容，但也好过之前的痛苦表情。

“我们能解决的，Sammy，”Dean拍拍弟弟的脸颊。“每次都能。”

***

即使有度假村里超快的wifi帮助（在预订房间的时候Sam为这一点异常兴奋，不过Dean在意的只有浴室的水压够不够强），调查的进度依旧缓慢。如果真有人在度假村建成的早期不幸身亡的话，相关资料简直埋得比亚特兰蒂斯还要深（这并不仅仅是在打趣，根据爸爸的日记来看，他真的对这座失落之城有过很深的研究）。

Dean的心思几分钟前已经从调查上跑偏了，他在想Jackson。问话结束后不久那个男孩就叫了车，头也不回地离开了这里。他情绪低落，明显还处于受惊的状态，脸上却带着挥之不去的轻松。Dean不知道自己是该为他感到安慰还是担忧。他忍不住想，Jackson现在是会回家，回到父母身边；还是找到另一个会像Thomas一样虐待他的富有却恶劣的Alpha。他衷心希望会是前者，却明白后者实现的可能性更大。

他遇到过很多Omega，他们被灌输的概念就是自己所拥有的一切只是一副皮囊。一个漂亮的Omega，不管多穷，总是能过上好日子的。代价是要忍受被毒打，被轻视，被物化，被视作唯一的用处只是性爱玩具或生育机器。

他不记得有多少次了，当年少时跟爸爸一起去猎魔，那些酒吧里的军火贩子或是小混混们，甚至有时候是案件目击者，会向爸爸出价，试图换来跟自己“春风一度”。根据他曾无数次收到的称赞，被感叹是个尤物，拥有那样美丽的双眼、身材、更多时候是嘴唇，他判断出自己十六岁时就可以毫不费力住进豪华别墅，从此与那些Omega别无二致。

如果要说在爸爸教给他的所有事里他最感谢什么，什么最让他受用不尽的话，就是使他明白即使是Omega也不必要过那样的生活。他可以成为英雄，他可以猎杀怪物，拯救无辜者，就像任何一个Alpha猎人一样。

“这些都没用，完全没帮助。”Sam终于说出了过去的半小时内Dean的心声，他向来在调查方面不如Sam耐心。于是他点点头，准备躺上床好好休息——这是很难熬的一天，已经凌晨四点了。然而Sam的话拦住了他的脚步。

“等等…听听这个，在Opus Amore度假村建成前，这个地方为一位叫Geoffery Burnham的人所有，因他在此处过世而被卖出。人们都怀疑是谋杀，但没能给任何人定罪，甚至连嫌疑犯都未曾确定。这个地方空了有十年，直到被投资者买下，修建成了奢侈的度假村。”

“他不可能是我们的目标。”Dean说。“Jackson说过那个鬼魂是位姑娘，所以除非这位Burnham先生是个有着不为人知的变装癖好的怪人，否则我们就找错了人。”

Sam点点头，继续往下读。

“他有位Omega伴侣——是个女孩，这里写着她的名字叫Laura——在他死之前的三个月也过世了。资料里没写死因是什么，但她只有十六岁，没有记载染上任何病症。”

Dean若有所思地点点头。“所以呢？你是想说，他杀了自己的伴侣——真是个混蛋——于是女孩愤怒的鬼魂归来，为复仇而杀了他，然后呢？从此锲而不舍继续杀害别的Alpha？”

“有可能。不过为什么连Omega也要一起杀呢？”

这个问题困扰了两人，他们陷入一阵令人不适的沉默。

“也许她不是故意的。”Dean最终开口，Sam奇怪地看了他一眼，然后耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。天，我不能再盯着屏幕看了，头疼。你想上床去休息会儿吗？”这只是很随意的询问，并没有在暗示什么，但Dean还是感到一阵热潮涌过全身。

“当然。”


	5. Day Three

这天早晨醒来时，Dean正埋在Sam的颈窝里，Sam的胳膊紧紧搂住他。这感觉不再让人觉得诡异了。

他静静看着Sam的睡颜，手指轻抚过颧骨。睡梦中的Sam褪去了所有的烦心与紧绷（这也说明他没有在做噩梦），看起来仍像是记忆中那个小孩子，那么天真无邪。他已经开始习惯这些怪异的感觉了。

当你把一辈子都花在猎魔上时，相较而言，与自己的弟弟坠入爱河也不是什么太大不了的事。毕竟总是命悬一线意味着要好好珍惜眼前所拥有的一切，而如果你所拥有的是个善良无私又性感，并且对你意味着全世界的人，那还有什么好说的呢？毫无疑问，对Dean来说坦诚出柜是第一选择。

“早上好。”Sam嘟囔着，轻轻侧了侧身子。

Dean的嘴唇还贴着Sam的肌肤，“早上好”的回应听起来含混不清。于是他微微退开，心不在焉地抹了抹嘴，眨着眼试图驱走眼里残存的睡意。

“你没睡醒的样子真可爱。”Sam说。Dean佯作不悦地瞪着他。

“再敢说我可爱，小心我踹你下床。”

“是啊，就像你有哪一次能拒绝性爱一样。”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

下楼吃早餐的时候两人仍在嘻嘻哈哈，开着玩笑，互相推搡。

这里的气氛没有昨晚那么紧张了，但人人头顶的阴云仍挥之不去，工作人员也表现得比平时更殷勤。那个珠光宝气的女性Alpha和她沉默寡言的男性Omega伴侣已经不见踪影。

“Eugenia和那个…额…”Sam对Felicity的Alpha打招呼时顺口问道（Dean恍惚记得她的名字叫Amanda，他真得好好记记别人的名字了，尤其是当别人不吝惜于介绍自己时），她拉长了脸，表情紧绷。Dean希望自己能说出那个Omega男孩的名字，可他绞尽脑汁也想不起来。

“他叫Carlos，”Felicity插嘴，“他们走了。”她咬咬嘴唇靠过来，“我猜是被吓到了。”

她看起来也有些受惊，但好过她的Alpha，后者捧着咖啡杯的手不住颤抖。

“我们也在考虑要不要离开。”在咖啡撒完前她终于把杯子放回了桌上，像是寻求某种依靠，伸手揽住了Felicity的肩膀。她们相视一笑，虽然有些勉强，眼里却是真诚。Dean心里油然生出些许敬意。

他见过太多关系紧张失衡，单方面侮辱欺压的Alpha/Omega情侣，Felicity她们之间显而易见的尊敬爱重无疑使他感到安慰。尤其在了解发生在Jackson和那个鬼魂的潜在身份上的事后。

“你们呢？有什么打算？”

“我们没那么容易吓到。”Sam回答（有那么一瞬间Dean想着，那可是我的台词好吗），Felicity笑了起来。

“我们也是。”她转头看向Amanda。“为了来这我们可攒了好几个月的钱呢。昨晚的事大概只是一起离奇的意外。”

Sam和Dean交换了个有些紧张的表情——说实话，在这儿的客人越少越有利于他们的行动，但他们不能表现出了解太多内情的样子，以免引人怀疑。

接下来的用餐时间被一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩，只听见银质餐具与盘子的叮当撞击声。

***

Sam外出去调查Laura的死亡时，Dean正坐在泳池边的躺椅上。来到这里后他第一次开始放松自己享受生活，周身不再被冷漠蔑视的眼神围绕，而是温暖的阳光和荡漾的池水。这感觉真的很棒，虽然不符合他一贯的风格。免费饮料更是锦上添花。满足地叹口气躺下，闭目养神，等着Sam回来。

“你睡着了吗？”是Felicity，Dean有些茫然地睁开眼。

“没有...坐吧。”

“在享用免费赠送的鸡尾酒？”Okay，这他妈就很尴尬了。他一向是喝加冰烈酒的那种人，但这儿的调酒师不知道在鸡尾酒里加了些什么，尝起来实在是太棒了，他还特意抽掉了杯边的装饰小纸伞免得自己看起来娘兮兮的——“你脸红了。”

“你想来点什么吗？”这句话出口比想象中要粗鲁，但Felicity只是耸耸肩，在他身旁的长椅上躺下。

“不怎么想。Amanda出门了，我想Sam也是？”

Dean点点头。

“我就是觉得有点无聊，想着我们现在大概也算是共患难过了，所以...”她顿了顿，发现Dean并没有回应后转变了话题。“你现在看起来好多了，第一天见面的时候你像是随时都能崩溃。我都有点担心你是不是境况不大好，就是，像Jackson那样。”她又打住了。“Wow，对不起，我不该说这些，有点过分了。”

“不，没关系，”Dean纠结该如何在不提及Sam是自己的弟弟以及他们是来这儿猎魔的前提下阐明两人的关系。“我通常，额，不是那个样子的。”

“嗯，我想也是。事实上，这也不是我或者Amanda的正常状态。”

“你们俩在一起多久了？”Dean问道，半是因为礼貌，半是因为能把话题从他和Sam身上转移最好不过。

“三年了。”Dean很快意识到这决定有点糟糕，因为她叽叽喳喳说个不停。“不过我们认识很久了，在我小时候她有一次兼职做过我的保姆。”她笑了，友好地捶了捶Dean的肩膀。“这听起来挺奇怪的，对吧？但我想我从小就爱慕她了。我们在一起非常开心，一拍即合。能遇到这样的Alpha，拥有这样的恋情大概是很不容易的。”

“是啊，”Dean赞同道。“但你很幸运，大多数Alpha都...”

“但不包括Sam。”

“对，不包括他。”

两人就这么躺在池边，没有再交谈，气氛安宁静好，与早餐时那阵尴尬的沉默大相径庭。Dean觉得自己现在明白了，真正地了解到能跟Sam在一起是有多么幸运。屈从于Omega的天性的确使人感到灰心丧气，但想想他原本可能经历的生活与实际的对比，这感觉又如此不同。他这辈子不怎么走运，但至少在这件事上，他能主宰自己的命运——成为一个不逊于任何人的优秀猎人。他赢了。

***

Sam回来时一脸心满意足，手里攥着一大叠文件。

“有什么发现吗？”虽然现在他不再那么情绪激动容易崩溃，但猎魔依旧是当务之急。也许接下来只要去挖座坟，点火，烧个干净，危机就解除了。

“有，”Sam回答，“但你不会喜欢这个的，我找到了Laura的日记。”

他扬了扬手中的文件——那是一叠影印件。他坐下开始飞快翻阅，怒火渐渐升起。

“Jesus Christ，Sam，你看过这个了吗？”Sam沉重地点点头。“这个叫Burnham的家伙不仅是个混蛋，他还是个变态！“

他继续浏览，读着Laura记下的她那可怕、耸人听闻的生活的点点滴滴，看着随日子越长而变得越潦草不连贯的字迹。一开始的内容天真单纯，饱含对生活的美好希冀，为一个富有、权势滔天的Alpha对自己感兴趣而激动不已，但很快美梦就破碎了。

“他虐打她，强暴她，把她交给自己的朋友们亵玩。这些事发生时她甚至都不到十六岁。她留下的最后讯息是预感Burnham会杀了她。”

“‘他得不到我’，”Dean读出来，“她一定就是我们要找的鬼魂。”他放下文件。“Sam，这些事甚至都发生在不久前，”他表情凝重，“十年前左右，而不是在Omega无权投票或上学的操蛋的五十年代。“

“我知道。”

“那他妈的为什么没人做点什么？很明显是他杀了Laura！得不到公道，怪不得她会变成鬼魂亲自回来复仇，Jesus。“厌恶地将手中的文件扔到一边，“这整个世界都他妈糟透了。”

把脸埋进掌中，深呼吸平复心情。感觉到Sam走过来在他身边坐下。

“我很抱歉。”Sam脸上是诚挚的歉意，Dean勉强对他笑了笑。

“这不是你的错。你是Alpha中少数的善类。”

查了一小时，他们仍然不知道Laura到底葬在哪里——甚至不知道她是否有被好好安葬。

“其实我觉得调查到这里也差不多了。”Sam心不在焉地翻着本地几间教堂的记载簿。

“那你为什么还付了两周的房费？”Dean漫不经心地反问道。他本来只是随便问问，直到看到Sam满脸歉疚的表情。

“Holy shit！你计划好的！你给我们计划了一次浪漫的假期！”突然间，之前的沮丧不满愤怒统统烟消云散。“Sammy你这大傻蛋！”

Sam推开他。“闭嘴。我只是…只是觉得我们该好好休息一次了，度度假什么的。”

“是啊，是啊，在一家超——级豪华的情侣度假村。承认吧，Sam，你就是试图勾引我来着。“

碧绿大眼得意地眨巴着，浓密的睫毛投下长长的阴影。Sam喉间传来滑稽的吞咽声，移开了视线。

“Dean，你现在能别来打扰我吗？我们还有案子要解决。”

“你总是这么扫兴。”

直到Sam看了看手表，宣布已经到晚餐时间时，他们仍然一无所获（Sam仍然小心翼翼地提议如果Dean不介意去餐厅吃饭的话，Dean的回应是竖起中指，现在这一招用来避免类似争端简直百试百灵）。

晚餐时Dean故意表现得无比挑逗，看得桌子对面一本正经坐在Amanda怀里的Felicity目瞪口呆。

他在Sam大腿上扭来扭去，后者发出细碎的喘息，这时候起身的话大家一定都能看见他精神抖擞的小兄弟在腿间支起帐篷。Dean觉得这很有趣，Sam却无比尴尬。

他继续眨巴着双眼（他确信这看起来蛮蠢的，却实在很高兴这点小把戏对Sam会起作用），直到Sam不甘示弱奋起反击，亲手喂他吃甜点。他尽力发出自己能做到的最不恰当的声音，像慢镜头展示一样缓缓舔掉Sam手指上的奶油和焦糖汁。

晚餐结束时（这可远比第一天的晚餐时间有趣多了），Sam立即起身冲出了餐厅，这让他裤裆里的小问题变得明显了一百倍不止（说“小”其实不太恰当，Sam的老二简直尺寸惊人）。令人松口气的是，沿途遇见的工作人员似乎都不以为意，大概对这类事他们已经司空见惯。

拖着Dean回到房间，他还在咯咯笑着，试图挂在Sam身上。Sam现在看起来一点也不尴尬了，婊子脸模式全开。Dean有些奇怪他为什么看起来这么生气，他只觉得热，又很愉悦。这感觉很舒适，但思绪已经飞走了，现在想要的只有做爱。他几乎要扑倒Sam了，他们已经等了太久，不是吗？那一定会很棒的，让Sam埋进自己身体里，占有他…

“Dean，你搞什么？”Sam听起来挺恼怒的，但没关系，他可以让Sam感觉更好。昏昏沉沉的，喘着气不停用下身磨蹭对方。正常状态下他一定会为此尴尬不已，可现在他压根儿就不在乎。

了然取代了愤怒，Sam脸上满是震惊与无奈。“Oh shit。”

“Huh？”Dean并没有在认真听他讲话。双手抚上Sam的胸膛（wow，好热），伸过后颈环住，抬头索吻。

“Dean，”Sam嘘声道，试图把他从身上扒开。“你进入发情期了。”

Oh shit.


	6. Day Four

十六岁以后Dean就再也没有经历过发情期——从那以后John要他坚持服用抑制剂，所以这是他第二次发情。有时候他甚至忍不住会想，大儿子是个Omega，爸爸会不会对此感到失望。但自从他性别分化为Omega后John也从未对他另眼相待，他对两个儿子一视同仁，从未表现出要Dean学习用枪或扔飞刀是多么不寻常的事。他还鼓励Dean伪装成一个Beta，这个精心策划的谎言从此再也没有被提起，就好像他的确天生就是个普通的Beta一样。

他已经忘记了这是什么感觉，燃烧的渴望叫嚣着，蠢蠢欲动。他也忘记了这时候靠近一个Alpha只会火上浇油。前额滴下的汗水打湿了衣衫，他看起来更诱人了。但Sam依旧立场坚定，对他的邀请不予理睬，在他每次乞求疼爱，试图攀在自己身上时温柔推开他（他现在已经浑身无力肢体不协调了，所以轻轻一推就可以推开）。

“我不想趁虚而入。“这天早晨他第十五次把Dean从自己大腿上推开。”坚持住，好吗？“

他的防备严严实实，但Dean还是有信心摧毁防线。

“Aw，来吧，Sammy，拜托，“Dean轻声呢喃，又一次试图将Sam按在床上（在Dean昨晚再三尝试扯下他的内裤后，他就坚持睡沙发）。“我知道你想要的，你想要我，别再这么别扭了。”

Sam将他掀翻，现在他才是被按倒在床的那个了。他满意地迎上去，“Yeah，就是这样，很好。”

“待——待在这儿，”Sam气喘吁吁，突然起身离开。

“Sam，你他妈搞什么鬼？”Dean把身子撑起来，双腿大开，腿间性器肿胀，他看起来滑稽又淫荡（但他不在乎，没空在乎，脑子里全是“不不不不不不——，Alpha，请回到我身边”）。

“马上就来，好吗？我得给你找点东西来解决你的，呃，你的问题。”

“什么？为什么？你为什么就不能只是…抓住时机？”

“因为你现在脑子不清楚！你根本就不知道自己在做什么，Dean！”

“Damnit，Sam！我们已经表明心迹了不是吗！我爱你，你爱我，blah blah blah，所以你现在能不能行行好快点回来操我？！“

但Sam还是走了出去，Dean气恼地把脸埋进枕头里。

大概一小时后他浑身是汗满脸通红地回了房间，手里紧紧攥着一个纸袋。

“我给你买了些，呃，必需品。”他听起来很尴尬，但Dean一点儿也不领情。刚刚那一小时无比难熬，都怪Sam非要坚持他那套可笑的谦谦君子的作风。

“Sam，如果那是个按摩棒，就直说好了。天哪，你他妈一直都这么假正经吗？”懒洋洋地从床上起身，对着气喘吁吁的Sam冷嘲热讽。Sam的自制力简直令人叹为观止，大多数Alpha遇见一个发情的Omega通常在床上都坚持不了几分钟就会缴械投降。这倒是个问题，Sam这么能忍，大概能多坚持个十来分钟。他得意地想着。

Sam从袋子里摸出一盒白色的小药片扔给Dean。

“拿去，吃几片。不能完全抑制发情，但至少能阻止你不要每十秒钟就饥渴地来蹭我的腿。”

Dean把药片盒抛来抛去，嗤之以鼻。

“笨蛋，这不会起作用的。你真觉得我没试过吗？就在第一次发情的时候，那时我还没用过抑制剂。这不管用。”

Sam震惊了，脸上又露出那种恼人的歉意。

Dean大步走上前（一个小时的独处让他略微清醒了点，至少找回了平衡，肢体协调）用胳膊环住Sam的腰。

“听着，我很感谢你为我做的一切，也知道你是想守住我的贞洁——或者随便怎么说吧，但你真的不必如此。”

Sam叹气，但不再试着拒他于千里之外了，口气也软化下来。

“我不是不想——我想，非常想，并且要坚持住真的太难了——”（Dean窃笑，因为他正贴着Sam的身子，从某个部位的状况来看，嗯，是很难）“——真成熟，Dean，你这样一点也不幼稚。好了说真的，当我明明无比渴望的时候却还要拒绝你，你知道有多艰难吗？”大手游走在Dean的背部，他猜Sam是无意识的。

“我只是，我听过很多可怕的、关于Alpha们是如何对处在发情期的Omega为所欲为的故事，我也知道你有多讨厌Alpha们那副高高在上的样子。”他把脸埋进Dean的肩膀。“我不想你恨我。”

“我永远都不会恨你，Sammy。“Dean低语。“告诉我，你明白的，对不对？”

他现在听起来应该饥渴得一塌糊涂，但他真的哪怕连一根脚趾头也不在意。

“Dean，我知道，真的。”Sam蹭蹭他，就靠在颈圈旁边，鼻息喷洒在颈侧。

“没关系的。”Dean悄悄地说。“我知道自己在做什么，知道自己想要你。”他顿住舔舔唇。“而且你…你也想要我，所以没关系的。”

他想抬头对Sam鼓励地微笑，眼神里流露出的却是希冀和渴求。Sam回以微笑，眼里有某种危险的光芒闪烁，紧接着Dean被托起来扔到床上，他开心地笑起来。

Sam在吻他，褪去了以往的温柔。粗鲁急切，充满占有欲，却又无比虔诚。终于分开时他七手八脚拽掉Sam的衣衫，他有些脑子短路，眼前是强健的蜜色肢体，对方散发出的Alpha荷尔蒙将他包围。抚过Sam的胸膛，手掌下滚烫的肌肤恍如实质的热潮。

Sam将他翻了个身趴在床上，抬高臀部。恍惚间他只听见自己喘息着乞求“快点”，“来吧”，“拜托”以及“操我操我操我”；听见自己血液奔流下几乎掩住的Sam温柔的安抚声。然后Sam跪在他腿间，大力揉捏着臀瓣，将他打开。

“我从没——”声音里的犹豫突然将Dean从昏沉中唤醒，他扭过头看向Sam：瞳孔扩张，脸上半是淫欲半是疑惑地盯着Dean。

“从没跟Omega做过？“Sam摇摇头，Dean缓缓笑起来。“没关系，跟着直觉，你会知道该做什么的。”

Sam笑了笑，点头，对准了一挺身。处在发情期的Dean身下一片湿润，体液可能已经沾湿了床单。但Sam太大了，带来一阵灼痛，他嘶嘶痛呼。

“对不起，对不起。”Sam无措地抚摸着他的背。

“没关系…就…动一动…”

Sam开始缓缓挺动，这感觉棒得不可思议。Dean之前也和Alpha上过床，但从未感受过如此汹涌的爱意。不是在宣誓所有权，而是全心全意的爱慕，太深太重，几乎灼痛他。每一次抽送都顶在那隐秘的一点，现在没有人说话了，房间里只回荡着粗重的喘息和肉体相击声。

Sam抓住Dean的髋部（他的手真大，Dean想着，god，他的小弟弟什么时候长成了个巨怪？），Dean本能地向后迎合，后穴紧咬住Sam的阴茎，直到结开始膨胀。结很大，被填满的感觉太过强烈，他像是被一整列火车碾过般迎来高潮，视野里白光闪现。

“你还好吗？”Sam深呼吸，下身依旧颤动着用精液填满Dean。

“好得不得了。”Dean的声音沙哑，已经精疲力竭。“这太棒了，你太棒了，Jesus Christ。”

他的小兄弟又精神起来（Dean忘记了发情期也会恢复很快，但他现在对这一点无比庆幸），Sam垂下头靠在他肩上。

就这么被搂在怀里的感觉非常舒适。过去他总觉得结很麻烦——做爱后想尽快离开却因为结而被强制性的与别人捆绑在一起。所以通常他都会去操Beta或是别的Omega。但这次没有那些恼人的类似“太棒了，太紧了，完美地包住我的结，你就是个小婊子不是吗”的话语，Sam呢喃的全是“太美了”，“不可思议”，还有“我爱你”。不带任何侮辱性质。

他确实感觉被人占有了，不仅仅是身体上的。这有点吓到他，但他总能解决的。内心深处，他爱这种感觉。

事后的清理总是非常麻烦，但两人心情大好，这更像是打情骂俏的游戏。Dean吹着口哨，发情的感觉仍未完全褪去，但已经减轻为愉悦的瘙痒感，不再刺痛。

当确保Dean做了节育措施时Sam非常尴尬，Dean翻了个白眼。“你是白痴吗？！从十四岁开始我就有注意避孕措施了！”

“你知道吗，从十五岁开始我就在幻想和你在一起了。”他们把床单团起来扔到房门外的洗衣篮里时，Sam说（Alpha/Omega情侣度假村的一大便利就是每日的清洗服务——毕竟性爱后总是一片狼藉）。

“你个小变态。”Dean笑起来，然后驻足深深看着对方。“事实上我没有真正想过这些，我是说，来这儿之前没有。”看Sam点了点头，他舔舔嘴唇，继续道，“我想，我也是想要你的，但我太害怕了。”他又笑了，笑声里混杂着开心，迷茫与自厌。“Jesus，一次爽翻天的性爱就让我变成了个哭哭啼啼的小女孩，我告诉你这可不会经常发生的。”

“我知道，没关系，我就喜欢你最真实的样子。”

“你是说坏脾气又讨厌的样子？”

“可不是吗。”

两人又打打闹闹地回了房间。这一次他们不打算在卧室里做，甚至都不打算脱光衣服。

Dean浑身赤裸，将Sam按在沙发上，T恤卷到腋下，裤子褪到脚踝，攀上他的大腿。这一次他要慢慢来，沉下身体直到臀部触到Sam的大腿，开始缓缓起伏，节奏挑逗地骑在Sam身上。他阖上眼，脸埋进Sam的颈弯，Alpha的信息素在呼吸间满溢。

突然他意识到身下的Sam似乎有些走神。

“额，Sam？你还好吗？”

Sam双眼圆瞪，盯着他身后某处。Dean扭头，意识到急着做爱的两人太过粗心，一定是不小心磨损了盐线，因为他正和一个脸色苍白的女孩正面对峙着。

正确来说是个脸色苍白的，死去的女孩。

鬼魂看着他们匆忙分开身体，这实在太让人尴尬了。

“你…得不到我。”Laura诅咒着，对着Sam伸出一只手，空气都因某种无形的力量劈啪作响。Sam僵住了，Dean不确定是因为恐惧还是因为她对Alpha的神秘克制力量。

庆幸自己早先明智地在房间内各个位置藏了枪，Dean迅速掏出一把，填进盐弹，瞄准Laura的胸口开了枪。身影消散前，她看起来出离愤怒。

Sam看起来仍然吓坏了，无比慌乱，攥住沙发边沿的指节发白。

“Sam！”Dean扔开散弹枪吼道（他们得快点想想办法，肯定有人听到了枪声），蹲在弟弟身前。“Sammy，老弟，说句话！你还能呼吸吗？”

Sam缓缓转过脸。

“Dean？”他现在像是小时候那个被吓坏了的男孩。Dean刚开始接受Sam是他的Alpha，是那个保护他的人，但现在一切突然逆转，他又扮演起一直以来保护照顾Sam的角色。但没关系，他能做到。

“你怎么了？”他柔声问道。

“她看起来——在你发现她之前，转头看她之前，当只有我注意到她出现的时候，”他顿住了，小心翼翼伸出手轻抚Dean的脸颊，仿佛在检验他是否真实存在。“她浑身是淤青伤痕，一遍又一遍重复说着‘你怎么能这样对我’，她看起来…“

Sam像是要哭出来了，像回到六岁那年，那个无助的小男孩。

“…她变成了你的样子。”

 

—TBC—


	7. Day Five

Sam现在简直不可理喻。他几乎都不正视Dean，更别说碰他了。

昨晚糟透了，两人躺上床后，即使是手指相触都让Sam退缩，于是最后他起身去睡沙发。鬼魂不会再有机会袭击他们了——Dean再三检查了盐线，但Sam依旧痛苦不堪。Dean有些无助，还没完全过去的发情期则让情况雪上加霜。至少，他希望至少，Sam能抱着自己。然而他开不了口，就算目前是最好的时机他也没办法开口——如果你花了几乎一辈子的时间对这些黏黏糊糊的肢体接触嗤之以鼻而现在又要求拥抱依偎的话，那太尴尬了。

“我知道你不会伤害我的，要我说多少次你才明白才能安心？”过去的几个小时里Sam一动不动地坐着，眼睛死死盯在搜集的资料上面，表情木然。出去吃早餐似乎不是个好主意，于是Dean选择了客房服务，然而那份早餐原封不动地摆在那里，早已丧失了热气。“你在听吗？”

Sam抬头看他一眼，又立刻移开视线。

“如果你其实并不想要我呢？”他的声音绝望而平静。“如果昨晚的一切都只是因为你觉得你应该想要呢？因为发情期？”

Dean冷笑。“对，是啊，我满脑子想着要脱掉我弟弟的裤子。如果有人该对这样的状况不知所措的话那个人应该是我！你以为刚来这儿的头两天我就不慌乱吗？但我以为我们都说清楚了！你本来也接受的很好直到那个该死的鬼魂出现——不，那不叫接受的很好，你明明就渴望已久。”

Sam没有回应，只是叹口气，将资料又翻开一页。

“听着，”Dean尽量让自己口气温和下来，“我们会解决这个鬼魂的，烧掉她的尸骨，或者别的什么物件，然后，如果你愿意的话我们可以坐下来好好谈谈。像那些小女生一样，抱着冰淇淋，看看《Clueless》这样的青春校园电影，聊一聊我们的关系终将走向何方——”

“别再拿这玩笑，Dean！”Sam生气了，Dean不由得畏缩了一下，但随即又意识到那些怒气并非冲着自己。

Sam看起来像是快要哭了。

“好吧，来，”大概转移话题才是唯一明确的选择，“让我们看看她到底被埋在哪儿了。”

猎魔是个让人分心的好借口，等到这一切结束，Sam就会忘记这些不愉快，他们就可以…做任何他们想做，可以做，并且将要做的事。

至少他希望如此。

***

“Goddamnit，”Sam说着，把整理好的教堂记录扔给Dean，Dean故意失手没接住，想引起对方的注意。Sam果然弯起嘴角笑了笑，Dean高兴地在内心跟自己击掌——很好，情况有所改善。“Laura是被火化的。”

好吧，这个消息就不怎么令人振奋了，相反，这是个十足的坏消息。

“Shit，”Sam继续说道，“肯定有点什么，将她束缚在这里不愿离去，会是血吗？”他若有所思，咬住了嘴唇，Dean几乎克制不住想要去吻他，但不行，时机不对。

“有可能，但我们是不可能找到血迹这之类的东西的，这地方重新修缮过，谁知道会埋在什么地方。想要掘地三尺又不引起那些工作人员的注意几乎不可能，招来警察则会更麻烦。”

这意味着要驱散Laura的鬼魂只有一个办法——查清楚她的执念到底是什么。假如真的是“杀掉这世上所有Alpha顺手的话也一起解决掉他们的Omega”，那他们大概就得编造些借口像是这地方下面埋着放射性金属啥的，以便合理地将这里挖个底朝天。虽然Dean暗自怀疑这并不会像电影里那般管用。

“至少我们知道该如何引出她了。”离开图书馆时Dean安抚道，边说边心不在焉地揉着脖子上的颈圈——他已经习惯了这几天来Sam总是会碰这里，现在这个动作的缺失让他不适应。最初的时候他很是讨厌这个行为，让他不适，但奇怪的是后来他能注意到的就只有对方手掌落下时带来的安心的重量和令人心痒的擦碰感。“当然，提出这样的建议只是为了让你再跟我上床，因为我非常不满你今早的冷淡态度，所以——”

Sam抓住了他的胳膊，他只是眨眨眼，无视对方愤怒的眼神。

“你知道看着那个女鬼变成你的样子是什么感觉吗？”Sam吼道，“你浑身淤青，甚至脖子周围一圈都是，而那些都是我的指痕你明白吗Dean！”

可是你现在大概就已经在我手臂上弄出淤青了，Dean暗想，感到落在手臂上的力道一寸寸加重，之前的温柔体贴已不见踪影。

Sam是他的弟弟，所以他从未想过——至少在来这儿之前没有想过——对方比他要高大强壮得多。这部分是源于Alpha的天生优势，但Sam本身也是肌肉发达强健的，只要他想，就可以毫不费力地捏碎Dean的骨头，脸不红气不喘。

但这无关于他的能力如何——而在于他的选择，会，或者不会。Sam常为了濒死的动物难过，为了受苦受难的孩童低落；他彬彬有礼，温和善良。他在询问证人时总是尽力安抚从不会让人感到不自在，耸耸肩的可爱动作以及那对酒窝总能轻易博得那些年老妇人的喜爱。Sam是个好人。Dean真希望自己可以让他看清楚这一点。

***

他们成功找到了Laura的母亲，仍然在世，居处离度假村所在只有一个小时的车程。她客套地端出热茶和曲奇饼，说着他们的来访有多么贴心（他们的借口是Dean是Laura从前的朋友，而他明显对Laura一无所知也从来没见过她的母亲的事实对这位妇人来说似乎并不重要，她很自然地就留下他们来谈天喝茶，甚至见面还不到五分钟就宣称自己对Dean有印象）。当然，她一开口谈起Laura，Dean对她的印象更是坏了几分。

“我们一开始很担心Laura，”她说，“Dean，你一定还记得她是什么样子，太叛逆太不听话了！”

她抿了口茶，Dean不想加以评论，选择用曲奇饼堵住了自己的嘴。事实上这些饼干味道还不坏。

“我和她父亲还以为她会变成那样的Omega，你知道的，那些没人想要、一辈子都不会被标记的Omega，这多让人难堪啊！幸好当Burnham先生表现出对她有兴趣的时候，她变了，不再说那些闹着要独立的瞎话，就像Omega不需要Alpha照顾似的，”她对着Dean露出一个有些居高临下的笑容，Dean几乎想跳起来把她的脑袋狠狠扇在桌上扇得她脑浆迸裂。“那可是你们的灵魂伴侣。”

“灵魂伴侣？”Dean不可置信，Laura的妈妈——这个本该照顾她，关心她，注意到她的生活出现问题的人——居然对自己女儿所遭受的苦难一无所知。“我不知道，”他尽量让自己语调平静，犹豫了一下说道，“自从她遇到伴侣，被标记之后我们就没再见过。”

“不，当然没有！”她妈妈惊叫。Dean突然了解了，她只是在自说自话罢了，尽管在跟Dean交谈，但她知道Dean不能完全理解她的想法。Dean有些焦躁不安，他感觉自己在对方看来就像个不懂事的小孩，或者是一条狗。

“一个合格的Alpha是不会让他的Omega单独外出的，不是吗？况且Burnham先生总是很忙，”她又转向Sam，“我是说，你也不会让一个像Dean这么漂亮的小东西独自外出的，对吧？”

她的笑声像是给了Dean当面一拳。

幸好Sam看起来也一样愤怒，但他强忍着，咬着牙掩盖住了自己的情绪。

“当然不会，”可他的声音依旧粗哑低沉，像是从含了满满碎片的口中挤出。妇人却仿佛并没注意到。

“噢Burnham先生人真的很好，给Laura买了许多礼物，多贴心啊！把Laura打扮得漂漂亮亮，”她又转向Dean，“你还记得她曾经说过这辈子也不会戴颈圈吗？现在看来多荒唐啊！”又顿住端详着Dean，“真有趣，你看起来这么可爱温驯。”

Dean浑身僵硬，这永远也不会是他想给人留下的印象，然后又想起来，大多数时候人们通常只看见颈圈就仿佛已经将你了解透彻。要认真听她讲话真的很难，他只能靠向Sam——这多多少少能有些安抚作用——装出一副需要依靠Alpha的Omega的样子。

“是啊，他那么可爱，”Laura的妈妈继续胡扯，“那么富有！还成功调教了Laura该如何谨守Omega的本分。现在有些Alpha真不像话，但Burnham先生不同，他是个货真价实的Alpha，气概非凡，明白该如何让Omega乖乖听话，”Sam看起来简直要拧下她的脑袋了，可她依旧浑然不觉。“她去世的时候真是太令人难过了，我们都那么爱她。”

她叹气，看起来满怀伤痛，Dean却一点也不感到抱歉。

“Omega是那么脆弱的群体，不是吗？他们的离世时总是给身边的人带来痛苦，多么悲惨。我想Laura是需要更多的关心，也许她应该和一个工作不那么繁忙的Alpha在一起——不过这样一来，他就不会那么有钱了，对吧？”

***

“Jesus,”一走出妇人听力所及范围Dean就叫了起来，“我真惊讶Laura竟然没先干掉她那‘亲爱的妈咪’，真是个婊子。”

Sam明显闷闷不乐，Dean尽量放轻了语调。

外面下起瓢泼大雨，他们向车子走去，雨水浸湿了Dean的颈圈，水滴从浓密的眼睫间漏下，Sam的湿发在脸颊上黏成一缕一缕。他们还没走到车子跟前，但Dean停了下来，抬头看着他。

雨中的Sam英俊非常，尽管他之前从未允许自己注意过这一点。晶莹的水珠从皮肤上滴下，轮廓立体，整个人被昏黄的路灯笼上一层柔和的光，场景虚幻而美丽，他看起来那么——那么超凡脱俗。Sam也看着他，表情混合着爱与痛，Dean不禁想雨中的自己在Sam眼中是否也一样美丽。重担突然卸下，他又感觉到Sam和自己在一起，互相陪伴，对抗一切。

或许他在害怕，他现在了解到Dean是个Omega，明白了别人究竟是怎么看待Dean，发现了终于无法再伪装再坚持的Dean究竟是何模样。因为这就是事实——过去的几天里Dean没有再否认自己的身份，他不是在假扮一个Omega，他在做自己，将深藏的一面毫无保留地展现给对方。

然而他心里仍然有点讨厌这样，不能完全释怀。对着Laura的母亲微笑装傻总是会比直面她的言辞来的容易得多，后者是那么让人沮丧。

他希望能将自己的这些想法都表达给Sam，让对方明白，却不知从何说起，不知道该如何组织语言。

“人们甚至都不该被允许那么想，”Sam说，“太令人作呕了。”他将手指插进发间。“而人们认为我会那么对待你的想法也让我恶心——认为我会随心所欲对你为所欲为——他们竟然还鼓励这样的做法，认为这样才是对的，现在的人都怎么了？”

Dean笑了笑，又意识到那听起来多么地紧绷不自然。

“Well，我之前就说过，”他对Sam说，“尽管猎杀过那么多怪物，最疯狂的还是人类。”他顿了顿，“但这不代表我们就要人云亦云，不代表我们就该按世俗观念行事。”

Sam不肯看他，他只好伸手按住对方的胳膊。

“我们每一天的生活都已经像是在对普通社会说‘操你的’，所以谁管他们到底怎么想。”

Sam的视线移了回来，Dean抓住机会拉下他投入亲吻。他努力将所有情感，所有深刻却难以言说的情绪灌注其中，当他退开时，看见Sam的笑容。看起来那么悲伤，却好过一无所有。

“让世界都见鬼去吧，对吗？”他的语调里还有一点点苦涩。

“对，还有身处其间的所有人。你和我，老弟，只有我们才是对彼此有意义的存在。”

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SD JPJA文欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
